


What Is A Memory

by SirenRobbin



Series: WildWeek2020 [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenRobbin/pseuds/SirenRobbin
Summary: Oscar doesn't remember dying.*Spoilers for Episode 174
Series: WildWeek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	What Is A Memory

**Author's Note:**

> If there are warning tags I'm missing please let me know!  
> Day 2:  
>  **Remembering/Forgetting** /Recording

Oscar doesn't remember dying.  


They told him it was an accident that it wasn't his fault. Oscar doesn't believe that.  


Of course, it's his fault, it's always his fault, he just needs to remember.  


They'll come back, they say, the memories. Slowly at first, but they will come back. Does he want them back?  


Of course, he does. Why wouldn't he?  


Still, his brain says, maybe we forgot on purpose, perhaps they're wrong, and we chose to forget. Do we really want to find out?  


Then his heart screams back, of course, we want to know, our friends are sad, and it's all our fault, and we need to understand why.  


And his mind will retort that we don't need friends, we just need to be safe, even if that's from our own memories.  


Or at least that's what it feels like. They ask him how much he remembers, and he tells them. They say he's only lost around 2 weeks of memory, but are they sure? Can anyone with holes that large ever be sure?

What if he's missing other things, essential things. What if he finds a person who knows him and can't find them? What if he had plans in motion that could cause problems?  


What if?  


His friends-( friends? They don't feel like friends. When did he get friends?) say that he's recovering quickly, his body knitted back together by the mysterious bird-woman. Oscar doesn't know her name yet (or maybe he does, and he's forgotten); he still 

enjoys her company. She's calm and soothing, and when Oscar felt like every part of him was burning, she sang haunting tunes to calm him down after panic attacks.  


He doesn't remember waking up. Doesn't remember Zolf and Azu and Cel and Hammid standing over him as his soul returned to his body. He doesn't remember screaming as his body tried to heal, burning his very soul.  


He doesn't remember, so they tell him.  


He doesn't want to be told.  


He wants to remember,  


He thinks.


End file.
